


Impromptu

by otherscott



Series: EXO Mob AU [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mob AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism, drugs & alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok's judgement is impaired so he lets his boss give him head in front of his crush Lu Han.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

> HI EVERYONE lol this is another mob au fic  
> with these guys, minseok and lu han are close friends. minseok has a huge crush on lu han but lu han is unaware.  
> minseok and suho sleep together sometimes when they're in the same area because they're both kinky sumbitches lol.  
> that's really all i think you need to know to understand this lol?? go forth and enjoy!! thank you so much for reading ;w;

Minseok was smoking marijuana for the first time and his head was spinning. It didn’t help that every couple of seconds he would take a sip from whatever the fuck it was Lu Han had poured him - orange juice, he could tell, with something soda-like in it, and a generous helping of vodka. He couldn’t tell if the lagging in his eye movement was due to the drug or the alcohol. But he was perfectly content, and giggling to himself when Lu Han called his name.

“Min gē, are you alright?” Minseok could hear the smirk in Lu Han’s voice before actually looking up next to him and seeing it. Yixing was sitting across from him in the circle, quietly rolling another joint on the round table in front of them, and Minseok was distracted by it for a second.

“I am _wonderful_ ,” Minseok crooned. He put his feet up on the couch and laid back, enjoying the hotel’s gradient brown decor. There had been another mingling of the Korean and Chinese factions today, but this time Suho was nice enough to bring his group down to China instead of requiring the Chinese group to go to Korea like he did every couple months. Minseok was fortunate that he hadn’t had to travel. Yixing had entered into the room about an hour ago slamming doors and complaining about how much he hated the group meetings due to his lack of language skills, and Minseok had found it entertaining. Lu Han had tried to be understanding, but being fluent in both languages gave him an upper edge.

“You’re laughing to yourself, it’s so funny.” Lu Han told him, in Chinese, because he had resigned to speak in a language Yixing could understand for the rest of the night. Minseok’s Chinese skills were shaky, and especially waning while he was on multiple intoxicants. Somehow he managed to understand this statement.

“I feel weird all over, uwahaaaa.” Minseok took another sip from his glass and raised his eyebrows. “I never expect this to have soda in it, whoa. The fizzing throws me off.”

Lu Han laughed out loud and Yixing smirked at Minseok from across the table. Minseok waved his hands in the air and rocked back and forth. “Don’t make fun of me.”

“You’re a grown-ass man losing his shit over weed, it’s hysterical.” Lu Han grinned at him, and Minseok swatted at his arm. Minseok had seen Lu Han take maybe one hit from the joint Yixing had rolled previously and then sit back in his own little world, so Minseok was pretty sure he and Yixing had shared something meant for three. Minseok was mostly sure that that was too much. He didn’t mind, though.

“I smoked more than you did, shut up.”

“It makes me tired,” Lu Han took a sip from his own drink, eyeing Minseok over the glass. “I’m fine where I’m at right now.”

“So I’m guessing no one wants this,” Yixing finished what he was working on and held it up in front of Minseok. Minseok stared at it, a little intimidated, and shook his head.

“I’m good for now, thanks.”

“Alright.” Yixing sat back against the couch and lit it up himself. Minseok watched him do it, mystified with how easily he could take in smoke without coughing. He exhaled slowly and then adjusted his position in his seat, and looked over at Lu Han. “What was seeing Sehun like?”

This question made Minseok uneasy. He still wasn’t used to how Yixing would throw things out of left field, especially tense subjects that he should probably know better than to bring up. But Lu Han and Yixing’s relationship surprised him every day. Lu Han sighed a little, a movement that Yixing might not have caught but Minseok recognized in the way he moved his shoulders. “He didn’t say anything to me and I didn’t say anything to him. It was fine.”

“I wanted to punch him,” Yixing said, and Minseok laughed. Lu Han smiled a little bit.

“You punch a Korean every time we have these get-togethers.”

“That faction is always running around pissing me off, ahh. And Suho trains them soft, they always just yell indignant words instead of fighting back.” Yixing sighed, and then looked across the table to Minseok. “Not you, Minseok gē. You’re worthy of sitting with us.”

Minseok laughed and nodded. “Good to know.”

The three sat in silence after that, and Minseok perceived it as a little more awkward than it actually was. He sat back in his seat, fidgeting his fingers together, and listened to Yixing and Lu Han talk about something in Chinese that he was entirely too fucked up to comprehend. He closed his eyes and started to think about what exactly he wanted from the restaurant down the road, even though it was something like one in the morning and they were definitely closed by now, and looked up when he felt movement.

Yixing was standing up, ashing his joint on the floor like the mobster he was. “I’m going to go find Kris,” he said, and he reached out to shake Minseok’s hand. Minseok took it awkwardly, and Yixing smiled at him. “I’ll be back sometime. Don’t go too crazy.”

“Be fucking careful,” Lu Han called after him as he watched Yixing go to the door. Yixing waved a hand dismissively at him before leaving the room.

Lu Han sighed heavily and put his drink on the table in front of him. “If he gets himself into a fight tonight I’m willing myself to not care.”

“He doesn’t have a reason to fight with anyone, Lu gē.”

“He probably feels entitled since we’re finally on home turf.” Lu Han sighed, and then turned to face Minseok, crossing his legs in front of him. “You don’t have to call me gē, that’s only if someone is older than you. You keep calling me gē tonight.”

Minseok blinked at him. “Sorry. I just hear you guys saying it and I get, I get excited.”

Lu Han grinned at him. “It’s fine.” He got up from the couch and went over to the little bar in the corner of the room, courtesy of the fancy hotel Suho had booked them all rooms at. “Wanna do a shot?” Minseok just laughed, and Lu Han set up two shot glasses, looking over the alcohol selection before deciding on the vodka he was mixing with earlier. “I usually don’t do shots of vodka but...I don’t want you to mix too much tonight.” He poured two shots and brought them over to the table, setting one in front of Minseok, and Minseok stared at it shortly before picking it up.

“To free alcohol,” Minseok said, and Lu Han laughed, clinking his shot glass against Minseok’s and taking the shot. Minseok wanted to watch Lu Han’s face scrunch up after drinking, but was too busy sputtering and coughing himself. Vodka was never one of his favorites. He put the glass down and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and Lu Han laughed loudly, swatting at his arm.

“Ahh, is it too much for you?” Lu Han grinned at him, and before Minseok could shout back the door opened, and Minseok called out at the door, expecting it was Yixing and trying to get him to take a shot with them. Suho walked through the door, his feet lingering a bit in the doorway as he peered in to make sure it was safe, and Minseok furrowed his brow at him.

“Wahh, ignore me. Suho.”

“What are you wild kids up to?” Suho leered, slinking in on slow feet. His Chinese was a little bit slurred, and his clothes a bit disheveled; Minseok noticed a button or two on his shirt was opened since the last time he saw him. He plopped down on the end of the couch, a bit away from Minseok and Lu Han, and Minseok glanced over at Lu Han to see his friend’s subtly disapproving gaze.

“We’re just drinking after a long day.” Lu Han said, his eyes focused on Suho, and Suho leaned back on the couch, crossing his legs in front of him. Minseok noticed his silver watch and matching cufflinks and tried not to be snarky.

“That’s always nice,” Suho said plainly, and he glanced up at Minseok. Minseok blinked at him.

“How much have you had to drink?” Minseok asked him with a small smile, and Suho scoffed, waving a hand in Minseok’s direction.

“Enough.”  
  
“I can tell,” Minseok smirked, and Suho narrowed his eyes at him before scooting closer and moving a hand to pat Minseok’s knee. Minseok could hear Lu Han’s little laugh but didn’t look over to him, instead trying to study the look on Suho’s face. He looked mostly confused, but a little bit turned on, his skin vaguely sweaty and his eyes looking Minseok up and down with a hunger that Minseok was used to seeing from him.

“You look good,” Suho told him, and Minseok laughed, shaking his head. He was trying not to show interest in Suho, since Lu Han was sitting right there, but his brain was still swimming in THC and he was having trouble keeping focused.

“Thank you.” He told him. “It’s been a while since you’ve last seen me, I’m glad I don’t look terrible.”

“What are you drinking?” Suho motioned to the drink Minseok had on the table, and sat up a bit. “Want me to get you something stronger? I can make you something.”

Minseok laughed at him, and Lu Han cleared his throat. “Min gē’s fine, he has a lot in him right now.”

Suho smirked at this statement, shooting Lu Han an incredulous look that Lu Han returned blankly. Suho tried staring him down for a moment longer before giving up and turning his attention back to Minseok. “Minseokkie, surely you can make your own decisions, right? Are you sure you don’t want anything?”

Suho’s slurred Chinese was posing a problem for Minseok’s slow mind. He made a face at Lu Han, who blinked back at him, and then laughed out loud. “Ahh, Suho hyung, speak in Korean. Min hyung is too high to understand you right now.”

Suho chuckled, moving his hand back to rub at Minseok’s knee. Minseok felt that he was maybe a few inches closer to him on the couch, but paid no mind to it. “Really? I knew I smelled something. You’re bold.”

“We’re powerful,” Minseok said with a smile, and Suho smirked at him.

“That’s right.”

“You’re even more powerful,” Minseok drawled, just trying to get a rise out of his boss, and Suho snorted.

“That’s even more right. What are you up to tonight? What are you doing after this?” Suho lifted a hand to stroke the side of Minseok’s neck, and Minseok finally moved away, shooting him a look before glancing back at Lu Han. Lu Han was grinning at him, which Minseok took some odd sort of comfort in. Minseok had told Lu Han about his pointless romps with Suho before, but he had never actually dealt with Suho in front of him. Minseok didn’t know how much Lu Han was willing to stomach.

“I’m sitting right here with my friend,” Minseok said, butting his head against Suho’s hand to push him away, and Suho gave him a small smile.

“That’s not as fun as what I had in mind, but I’ll suffer through it.” Minseok couldn’t help but grin at him, feeling his gums showing, and he saw Suho grin back at him. Minseok sighed a little and shook out his hair, still getting used to the attention. Suho tended to flirt with him too much whenever they were in the same room, since it was a rare occurrence.

“Suho, you can have a drink with us,” Lu Han proposed, and Suho shot him a look, his eyes trained to be serious but a silly grin still playing on his face.

“What, you’re giving me permission? And I’m your senior, you should be calling me hyung.”

Lu Han bit his lip, trying not to break into a smile, and Minseok smirked at him. “Sorry, Suho hyung, my Korean is bad when I’m drunk.”

“He likes feeling powerful,” Minseok joked to Lu Han, gesturing in Suho’s direction, and Suho cocked his head to the side and said nothing, watching Minseok’s face. Lu Han laughed and Minseok raised his eyebrows at Suho. “Is that why you _make_ me call you hyung sometimes?”

Lu Han snorted out an undignified laugh, and Suho feigned offense. Minseok noted a little blush rising to his cheeks and felt accomplished. “Minseokkie, watch your tongue.”

“I’m your elder,” Minseok poked Suho with his foot, “you should be calling me hyung.”

“I’m your boss. You should be watching your tongue.” Suho adjusted his position on the couch, sitting up a little bit and smirking right at Minseok. “Are we just going to sit here and repeat ourselves all night?” He blinked. “Can I watch your tongue for you?”

“Hahaha, Suho.” Minseok laughed at his stupid wordplay, but still wasn’t expecting Suho to go in for a kiss right there. He smelled like smoke and tasted of expensive gin, and Minseok wasn’t having it, not with Lu Han right there. He pulled away from him and frowned at Suho, listening to Lu Han whoop and holler at him and trying to ignore it. “Suho, we’re both really fucked up, leave me be.”

“But Min-ah, we’re both having such a good night, don’t you want it to be better?” Suho kissed him again and Minseok sighed heavily, breathing on him and putting his hand on Suho’s chest to push him back. He looked at Lu Han and frowned, but Lu Han grinned at him.

“Is he watching your tongue?” Lu Han asked through a laugh, and Minseok was mortified that Lu Han was getting some sort of enjoyment out of this. Minseok sputtered a little bit, and Suho laughed, grabbing Minseok’s hand on his chest with his own and pulling it away so he could kiss him again. Minseok hesitated once more and then responded, sitting up on his knees and going at it. Lu Han hollered at him again, and Minseok figured he was doing this just to make Lu Han laugh.

But when Suho started tonguing him he felt a little different. Every time, _every fucking time_ Minseok was close enough to smell Suho’s pretentious cologne he was reminded how long it had been since he had gotten laid, and he thought that was a shitty wake-up call. He kissed Suho with his mouth open, still conscious of Lu Han watching them, and when he felt Suho put his hands on his hips Minseok jumped a little. He considered pulling away, because god this was _weird_ , he shouldn’t be doing this in front of his best friend, he shouldn’t be doing this because he still had fucking _feelings_ for Lu Han and this was a really weird way to deal with them. But Suho was a good kisser and Minseok was finding it more difficult to handle that in a mature manner.

So when Suho pulled away and pushed Minseok onto his back on the couch, Minseok watched him with lust-filled eyes for a moment before looking back to Lu Han, hoping to find him completely disinterested on his phone or something. Unfortunately Lu Han was sitting there like a spectator at a sports game, complete with alcoholic drink in hand and stupid grin on his face, and Minseok actually barked out a laugh and swatted at him. “You’re a fucking weirdo!”

“I’m proud of you,” Lu Han told him, and Minseok rolled his eyes.

“I think this is really weird--” Minseok started, and when he felt Suho’s hands working to undo his belt he reached down and grabbed his wrists, staring him right in the eye. “Would you fucking stop? Lu Han is right here.”

“He doesn’t seem to mind,” Suho whined, and Lu Han raised his glass at them.

“Carry on.”

“Lu Han!” Minseok exclaimed at him, and Suho quickly undid Minseok’s belt, starting to push his pants down. Now Minseok felt sufficiently mortified. Suho leaned down and started kissing and rubbing at Minseok’s dick through his boxers, and Minseok closed his eyes, trying to will the whole situation away. He had always wanted Lu Han to be introduced to his dick someday but _not fucking like this_. However, no matter how hard he concentrated his dick seemed keen on standing up and greeting its old friend, and Minseok wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Suho pulled Minseok’s boxers around his knees and Minseok flailed out of embarrassment so violently that Lu Han laughed at him, which didn’t make him feel any better. He tried to take a few deep breaths and calm down, but all progress was erased when Suho brought his dick into his mouth. Minseok scowled and lifted a hand to smack the top of Suho’s head, just for good measure. Suho didn’t seem to mind, or even notice, just continuing on slowly taking in more and more of Minseok’s cock. He pulled away and spit on it, lifting a hand to stroke it up and down, and then he raised his eyes to smirk at Lu Han. “Excuse my vulgarity.”

“Perfectly necessary,” Lu Han mused, with all the air of a critic at an art museum, and Minseok laughed out loud. Suho spit on his cock again and then took it back into his mouth, swallowing down a bit further and making Minseok groan. As soon as the sound left Minseok’s mouth he closed his eyes, afraid of accidentally catching Lu Han’s reaction. He was embarrassed as all hell but he couldn’t control how _hot_ this was making him and he was ashamed for it. Minseok moved his hands to put on the top of Suho’s head, thought that maybe that was a movement too intimate for a situation like this, and then moved them away, letting them flail at his sides for a moment before settling down.

Suho pulled off of Minseok’s cock with a soft sound and glanced up at him, smirked for a moment just to send a shiver down Minseok’s spine, and then looked at Lu Han. “You want to join in?”

Minseok felt his heart stop, and Lu Han guffawed in response. “Oh god no.”

Minseok was mostly relieved at this answer, but just a touch offended. The thought left his mind when Suho put his cock back into his mouth and started to suck it in harder, the feeling wet and tingly and multiplied by how high Minseok was. He had never felt this kind of pleasure before and it was nearly overwhelming, but his self-consciousness kept him grounded, preventing him from making any loud sounds. He felt Suho take all of his cock into his throat and grimaced, twitching his hips slightly and letting out a grunt-y sound. Suho moaned softly around his cock and it made Minseok shiver.

Suho started to bob his head up and down on Minseok’s cock, slowly at first and then speeding up, and when he took it all the way into his throat he made a choking noise. Minseok groaned softly and felt it absolutely necessary to thrust his hips up, and kept his eyes glued shut so he couldn’t see Lu Han watching him fuck Suho’s throat. Suho moaned after a while of Minseok’s vigorous thrusting and pulled away to breathe, spitting on Minseok’s cock again and grinning up at him. “Minseok hyung~ You’re so rough with me.”

Minseok could hear Lu Han chortling at him and he didn’t want to dignify it with a response. Suho started moving his tongue around the tip of Minseok’s cock and Minseok sighed, thrusting his hips up out of habit. “Ahh, _god_ , Suho.” He bit his lip to keep himself from saying his stupid boss’ name another time, and it worked until Suho started to deepthroat his cock again. “Unnnh, fuck.” Minseok balled his hands into fists and hit the couch once. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.” He shivered all over, the sensations running up from his balls to the tip of his cock proving to be much more intense than he was used to, and he groaned loudly when he came. He rode out the aftershocks with his cock still in Suho’s mouth, and when he was done Suho pulled away and swallowed, making a face.

As soon as Minseok’s chest stopped heaving he scrambled to pull his boxers and pants up, struggling to redo his belt with the shakiest fingers he had ever had. He scowled at Suho and the stupid grin he had on his face, a rush of shame washing over him now that everything was over. “Don’t you ever try that shit again!”

“You loved it, you always do,” Suho teased, going in for a kiss, but Minseok dodged him and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He turned around to grovel at Lu Han, to make him promise not to tell anyone and to forget everything that had just happened, but Lu Han was grinning at him so hugely that Minseok was thrown off.

“Hey, you, you, don’t-- don’t tell about that. Don’t,” Minseok wasn’t forming a sentence and it was making Lu Han grin harder at him. Minseok sighed heavily and smacked Lu Han with his hand. “I can’t believe you just _sat there_.”

“It was funny, seeing you like that.” Lu Han excused himself, and Minseok turned up his nose at him.

“You’re weird! You’re weird.”

“Minseokkie, it’s your turn.” Suho grabbed Minseok’s arm and pulled him closer, and Minseok frowned, squirming away from him.

“Absolutely not, no, no, you had your-- your fun. I told you I just want to hang out here with my friend.”

Suho whined, yanking on Minseok’s sleeve, and Minseok just rolled his eyes at him. “You should return the favor. Ahh, don’t give me that look. You’re being so rude right now, you’re being so rude in front of your friend.”

“Suho _hyung_ , seriously, drop it.” Minseok frowned and Suho let go of him, frowning back. Lu Han chuckled at the looks they were giving each other, and Suho leaned in to talk in Minseok’s ear, although he was loud enough that Lu Han could hear.

“I’m in room three twenty-seven. If you have any human decency you’ll join me later.” He got up from the couch and straightened his pants out, waving at Lu Han. “Always nice to see you, Lu Han,” he said graciously, before slipping out the door.

Minseok watched the door for a few moments after Suho left with a deep frown on his face. Lu Han cackled at him and it woke him up. “Your face is going to stick like that.”

“That was-- that was weird. Yixing drugged me, he must’ve,” Minseok said, his previously slow mind now racing a thousand thoughts per second. He glanced down at Lu Han’s crotch and noticed that there were no visible signs of arousal, and that calmed him down a little bit. Maybe Lu Han really just thought it was some entertaining show. Minseok sighed and leaned back against the couch, and then looked over at Lu Han balefully. “Pour me a shot.”

“We’ll both have one,” Lu Han said, bringing the shot glasses back over to the bar and refilling them. He returned and handed Minseok his glass, and Minseok took it before Lu Han could clink his glass against his. “I was _going_ to say, to casual blowjobs.”

“I hate you!” Minseok slammed his empty glass down onto the table, breaking out into a huge grin. He watched Lu Han take his shot and took a little pleasure in seeing the scrunched look on his face.

“If you want to go follow him, I won’t judge you,” Lu Han told Minseok. Minseok waved his hand at him.

“I’ll go see him later.”

“Hah.” Lu Han sat back down on the couch next to him and startled rattling off about soccer. Minseok stared at him in the face for a few moments, a little thrown by this sudden change of topic, but more than welcoming. It seemed Lu Han was more drunk than Minseok thought. He listened to Lu Han talk about the latest transfer he was bitter about with a dumb smile on his face, and considered goading him into another shot, to see if he would have no recollection of the night in the morning.

 

 


End file.
